1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for applying a sheet material onto a surface such as a floor.
The invention relates more particularly, though not exclusively, to a device having an advantageous application to the cleaning of a floor.
The invention relates to a device for cleaning a floor, of the type which is moved by a person, in front of himself, by means of a control handle, and which places in contact with the floor a sheet material drawn from a reel of a strip of cleaning material of this type.
In addition to a frame, a cleaning device of this type comprises:
two cylindrical rollers, called nose and heel rollers, guided in rotation on the frame around approximately parallel axes, on which a strip of cleaning material is disposed and held taut so that at least one generator of each roller carrying this sheet can be selectively placed in contact with the floor by an application means during the utilization of the device in a back-and-forth movement, PA1 a control handle articulated to the frame around an axis substantially parallel to the axes of the rollers, PA1 a means for controlling the feeding of the strip so as to ensure the replenishment of the material placed in contact with the floor. PA1 the axis of articulation of the handle on the frame is disposed behind the heel roller, and PA1 the application means comprises: PA1 an element for support on the floor, which is movable relative to the frame between two positions, including a first position in which it removes the heel roller from contact with the floor while inducing the application of the nose roller to the floor, and a second position in which, conversely, it removes the nose roller from contact with the floor while inducing the application of the heel roller to the floor, and PA1 an elastic element at least indirectly disposed between the element for support on the floor and the frame, so as to stress this element for support on the floor toward its so-called first position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of this type are described for example in the documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,610 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,642.
These devices of the prior art have their advantages, but they comprise a means for controlling the feeding of the strip of the type that makes use of a friction component on the floor.
The operation of this type of feeding means cannot be guaranteed when the floor to be cleaned has been made slick by cleaning agents.